


Domino Days

by Liron_aria



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BAMF!Seto Kaiba, Don't be fooled Yugi-tachi gets like one line each, Gen, brief gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: It was only in Domino, Seto thought to himself, that this would happen.
Only in Domino would he be kidnapped by a delusional psychopath who wanted a show from the ‘two best duelists’ in the country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just something short and silly for a friend's birthday. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Takahashi Kazuki does.

It was only in Domino, Seto thought to himself, that this would happen.

Only in Domino would he be kidnapped by a delusional psychopath who wanted a show from the ‘two best duelists’ in the country.

Who oscillated between pointing a gun to his head and Yugi Muto’s. And, as Yugi - or rather, the _other_ Yugi - placed a card face-down and ended his turn, he contemplated how to best eliminate the threat without affecting their duel.

Seto’s gaze slid past his rival to Mokuba, who was sitting on the floor with Yugi’s cheerleaders, all of them with their hands bound behind their backs, under the watchful eyes for three armed guards.

No.

This was as fair a duel as the one on Pegasus’ Tower, and he wasn’t going to stand for it. How _dare_  this little pissant endanger his brother for his own sick whims?!

Mokuba’s elbows twitched, his violet eyes glittering.

Ah. Mokuba had already broken free of his bonds. That made things much simpler.

The gun clicked and their captor - Seto sneered the word, even in his own mind - pressed it to Seto’s temple. “Well?! Play, or I’ll shoot your damn head off!”

Seto looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Tarou Kaguya, age 45, height 5’ 7”, weight 180 - 190 lbs. Failed duelist, low-level yakuza based on the prison tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve, likely gun-runner. Mid- to low physical agility, slightly hesitant left step indicating an old knee injury.

Tch. What a nuisance.

 “Did you know,” Seto said coolly, “That even though Industrial Illusions maintains patent rights to Duel Monsters card design, Kaiba Corp is the one that manages production. We use a polymer on all cards that prevents shear and wear-"

“Stop talking! Duel or I’ll kill you!"

Seto’s gaze turned back to the cards in his hand, running his fingers over the edges as if deciding which to choose.

And then he bolted into action.

He flicked his wrist, sending a card flying into the hammer of the gun, keeping it from firing. He followed through with the motion swiftly, wrenching the gun away from Kaguya’s hand and kicking his knees out from under him.

Seto continued moving fluidly, turning towards the others and firing once, twice, thrice. The guards dropped down, crying out in pain.

There was silence when Seto finished; the entire affair had taken less than thirty seconds.

“Holy…"

Kaguya groaned, starting to pick himself up, and Seto viciously kicked him back down. He pressed his heel down on the man’s solar plexus, watching him struggle to breathe as he pointed the gun at his head.

“Your life now rests in _my_ twitch of a finger,” Seto sneered.

“Kaiba,” the other Yugi called out, “Don’t do it!"

Seto ignored him, replying dismissively, “Self-defence."

“Nii-sama,” Mokuba said, a faint plea in his voice.

Seto’s jaw clenched, and he fired.

_**“KAIBA!"**_

Seto stepped off the man, who lay paralysed on the floor, whimpering in terror.

Seto had fired into the ground, a scant two inches from his head. A stench rose up - Kaguya had wet himself in fear.

Pathetic.

“Remember this,” the sixteen-year-old warned, “Your life was spared by a child. Next time, I won’t be so merciful."

Seto clicked the gun’s safety back on, and turned to the others in time for Mokuba to crash into his side.

“Mokuba.” He grunted, and Mokuba clutched him tighter for a moment before stepping away. Seto disassembled the gun, letting the pieces fall to the floor. Mokuba promptly returned to his previous position, hugging Seto tightly.

Seto rested one hand on Mokuba’s shoulder and pressed the KC logo on his lapel with the other as everyone else reunited with Yugi. “Kaidou,” he snapped irritably, “What the Hell good are you if you can’t keep my brother from getting kidnapped by street thugs?"

“He’s your bodyguard, too,” Mokuba muttered when Seto didn’t mention _he’d_ been knocked out and kidnapped, _too_. The boy finally let go and turned back to the others. “Call the police."

They started moving, rubbing their wrists and shaking off their bindings, and Mokuba threw out “And an ambulance,” over his shoulder as an afterthought.

“Consider your contract terminated,” Seto snapped in the meanwhile, “And you can forget about any severance packages."

“Kaiba,” the other Yugi said, approaching the brothers, “You saved us. Thank you."

Seto rolled his eyes. “It’s not as if any of _you_ were going to do it."

Tristan growled. “Dammit, Kaiba -"

Seto ignored him and looked his rival. “When we duel, it will be without duress.”

The shorter teen nodded, lips tilting up at the corners.

“Those were some moves, Kaiba,” Joey offered, looking back at the fallen guards. “What do we do with these guys?"

“The police will be here soon, I expect."

“Five minutes,” Téa agreed, “Ambulance in ten."

Yugi seemed to grow softer, eyes widened as the sharp edges on his face vanished. He asked in concern, “What about their injuries?"

“Didn’t your girlfriend just say the ambulance would be here in five minutes?"

“I’m not his girlfriend!"

“Téa's not... my girlfriend, Kaiba,” Yugi agreed, awkwardly trying not to look at her.

Seto looked at all of them coolly, before turning to the exit. “Let’s go, Mokuba."

He strode away, and Mokuba grinned, bounding after him. The sun shone in a cloudless sky, and Mokuba looked up cheerfully.

“Hey, does this mean I can skip school?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, thoughts?


End file.
